Go Back To Sleep
by WiccadBaltane0501
Summary: Like all of my stories these are song fics about Gaara and Sakura and their wonderful time together...well, sometimes. I hope there good and do these amazing songs the justice they deserve! Read them and you just might like it! Don't forget to R&R!
1. Go Back To Sleep

_**Go Back To Sleep **_

_**Artist: **_

_**A Perfect Circle **_

_**Song: **_

_**Pet (original) **_

_**Count The Bodies Like Sheep (Remix)**_

×愛×▬▬▬×愛×▬▬▬×愛×▬▬▬×愛× _**Chapter Start**_ ×愛×▬▬▬×愛×▬▬▬×愛×▬▬▬×愛× 

Beautiful, like anything in this ugly world that had the power to take your breath away and leave you with that glorious feeling. The feeling that left you wanting, yet satisfied. Soft, like silk, tempting and enticing in it's naturally smooth and inviting texture. Precious, his precious person, his thing to protect and covet from the world. To keep in his domain and in his control. Breakable, but indestructible. Imperfect perfection. All these things and more. Sakura Haruno. His Sakura Haruno. He owned her, she belonged to him, she was his and no one else's. His mind twisted and corrupted the thought of having her into a need that only owning her, and keeping her for no one but himself could satisfy. His violent nature, even after his turn around in life, had been so far embedded into his subconscious that he found himself obsessed with the pink haired woman. She was captivating, beautiful, willing and submissive. She would never admit it, but with his touch and persuasion, she would willing let him do whatever he saw fit whenever he wanted. Which in his case, was a lot. He made sure to worship her body and cradle her smaller frame possessively, molding them together in a way she was only to do with him. When they came together he was marking her, leaving his sent all over her magnificent body, claiming her time and time again, leaving no question of who she belonged to. Not that she really knew the extent of his obsessive and possessive ways, but she really didn't need to. She chose to stay with him. Little did she know, that choice would have ended up being against her will if she had rejected him. But in the end, it had been her choice she chose to make, and she chose him. She chose to stay with him, and belong to him, be coveted by him. Although the extent of which this burrowed into his subconscious psyche was not something in her knowledge.

She never knew what went through his mind when she spent the day with her old teammate, he trusted his friend, yes, but his possessive nature forced him to think of what could be. She never knew that he hated men talking to her, he was jealous if she stretched her hand out to help an uninjured comrade. It was her job as a Medical Ninja, but it did not make him any more at ease with the situation. He had learned how to control it though. She was to blind and lost in the moment, when the moment came, to notice the pattern that he had so obviously made. Every time she got too close with another man, he would give her a very good and persuasive reminder of just who it was that she chose herself to divert all of her being to. He reminded her what she was to him, his everything. With her knowingly by his side he could do anything. She was his rock and he bolted her to the ground and held her there, not letting her move away from him.

And now, with her from laying right next to him in the bed they shared, he was as close he could get without being joined with her. That had happened earlier. She had talked with another man for just a little too long, and when they got home, he was pouncing on her, making her feel things that could only be felt with him. She always made sure to give her a need and want that only he could satisfy. And he did just that. Now he lay basking in the afterglow of the activity they would partake in on an ordinary basis. He saw to that. Her small frame clung to him in her dreamy state of slumber and he held her protectively in his arms, cradling her gently, lovingly, just like she wanted, just like he wanted. The air in the room would have been perfect. But something was off.

He could not shake the uneasy feeling that took over his mind when he tried to ignore it. There was soft boom in the far off distance, carried to his ears by the howling winds that roamed the desert, his desert, his element. His senses kicked in and he disentangled himself from her warm body as quickly and gently as possible, careful not to wake her. Pulling on his pants as quickly as possible he swiftly walked over to the window looking down once to expertly buckle his belt. There was a glow in the distance. It looked like the first glimpse of a rising sun, but it was in the opposite direction. Being the Kazekage he knew what they were; torches. And they were coming closer. His men down below were already on the move to see what the noise came from. He had a camp stationed in that direction and they had most likely been attacked. Sakura stirred in her sleep at the noise and absence of the warm body that used to occupy the now empty spot at her side. He quickly went over to her and crawled halfway on the bed and leaned down to stroke her face. She stirred again and he kissed her lightly on her forehead and she relaxed a little. Snuggling deeper into the plush bedding, sighing.

_**Don't fret precious I'm here,  
step away from the window  
and go back to sleep**_

She stirred again in her sleep and began to awake. "G-Gaara?" she asked rubbing her eyes. "What are," she yawned and tried to sit up, holding the blanket to her otherwise naked form. "What you doing up?" she asked tiredly.

"Nothing, nothing. It's fine. I have to go check something and take care of some business" he cupped the side of her face and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. She leaned into his touch and sighed in content. "You go back to sleep" he said. She looked at him with tired, yet defiant eyes.

"I want to come with you though, I'll be fine" she said, trying to sound convincing in her weary state.

He smiled lightly, darkly, thinking of what he would do to those sorry people who dared attack his Shinobi. She took no notice to the sinister thought behind his smile and tried to get up and off the bed. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down beneath him, leaving her yelping in surprise. He held her head between his large hands gently and kissed her, gently. She sighed and kissed him back, their lips moving in a synchronized manner, like so many times before. One of his arms wound it's way around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. Her smaller frame fit to his perfectly, and moaned softly and the more pleasurable contact. His other hand cradled the back of her skull and leaned her down on the pillow, sending his chakra into her body, down her spine, and to her nervous system, relaxing her body and her mind. She gasped and her eyes fluttered closed.

_**Lay your head down child**_

_**I won't let the boogeyman come  
Countin' bodies like sheep  
To the rhythm of the war drums  
Pay no mind to the rabble  
Pay no mind to the rabble  
Head down, go to sleep  
To the rhythm of the war drums**_

"Sleep Sakura, there are a lot of them, but I wont let anyone hurt you" he said softly to her once again sleeping form. She was his everything, no one was going to touch her, or take her away from him. She was his, and he was hers. They needed no one else when they were alone. But now he had to go and help his people who needed him. He had locked the door earlier that night so they were not to be disturbed and chose to keep it that way. He pulled on an over shirt and moved quickly over to the window. Locking it and jumping out into the city streets, preparing to find the problem, rid everyone of it, and go back to his room and sleep through the rest of the night. Next to his woman, next to his Sakura, next to his life.

People had tried to take her away from him. They tried to tell her that he wasn't good for her, she could do better, she could be with, that man. That traitor, the Uchiha. He had tried to get her for himself, and if it weren't for Gaara's quick thinking and plan, she just mightv'e been tempted to give into her childhood temptation. He had told her that he loved her, he always had. Even though he left her alone, called her a nuisance and weak, and broke her heart he said that he had always loved her. But that he was just too blind to see past his own revenge. He gave her pain, and truth, and choice, and other things she couldn't deal with. Gaara didn't Gaara gave her love, and happiness, power and possessions, a warm bed and someone to bring her pleasure in it. Sasuke had begged her to stay with him, Gaara told her to stay with him. Sasuke gave her the thing Gaara didn't; choices. He knew something Sasuke didn't. Deep down, in the part of Sakura that was rarely ever seen, Sakura didn't like to have a choice in a lot of situations. And he gave her what she wanted, by telling her what to do._****_

Pay no mind what other voices say  
They don't care about you, like I do, (like I do)  
Safe from pain, and truth, and choice, and other poison devils,  
See, they don't give a fuck about you, like I do.

Gaara rushed over the wall of the city toward the light growing in the distance. His people fallowing like blind sheep to the slaughter. They would do anything he said, just like that, they would give their lives. They were his tools of war. But unlike his father, Gaara made sure to keep his tools alive and well, he made sure they thrived and lived happily when not on duty. He made his people happy. And now, he was going to make these people pay for disturbing the peace he worked so hard for. His mind was clouded this evening. He couldn't shake the feeling of dread from his body at the thought of failing as Kazekage, but he couldn't shake the image of Sakura from his head. She was back at the house, alone for the time being, locked inside, and he hoped safe. She would stay with him, safe. _****_

Just stay with me,  
safe and ignorant, go,  
back to sleep, go  
back to sleep

She was ignorant to the way he saw her. She was right in the fact he loved her. When asked why he would just reply because she was simply herself. She said it was the perfect answer. It was after she had chosen him over the Uchiha which resulted in their first time together. And that one night opened a flood gate in his mind. From that night forward she was his forever.

They approached the camp and found what they didn't want to see. Bodies. Dead, bloody, bodies. With fear written plain on their faces. The attack was an ambush, unexpected and well planned. A few survivors were being talked to by his other men.

"Kazekage-sama! They came out of nowhere. We had no way of knowing!" the man said frantically, blood dripping from his mouth.

The invaders where still in the area, hiding, waiting for an opportunity to strike. Gaara felt the sand beneath his feet, he could feel the heartbeats and breaths of everything around him, he knew where they were.

"Everyone fall back" he said calmly, with a voice full of power and order. His men looked at him in disbelief. "I'll take care of this" he said as he walked forward into the destroyed and burning camp. He could feel the enemy shifting around him, somewhere in the distance.

"B-But Kazekage-sama?" they shouted in distressed, not wanted to leave their leader behind.

Gaara kept looking forward but stopped walking. "Go to the village and keep guard outside the wall. I'll come back when I'm finished here. Go" he ordered and his men nodded and quickly disappeared into the night, heading back for the village to keep it safe.

He was alone, in the burning camp. And he loved it. The attacker came out of nowhere at him from all sides. He stayed in his spot, not moving, not needing to. His sand came automatically and protected him, sending the first barrage of ninja's to the ground their bodies thudding against the sand, and scurrying to get way while another wave of people came at him again. He smiled to himself. No one was around to see him cut loose for once. Theses people had made him leave his precious person alone after what they did, He barely ever did that. They were the cause his people were in distress, the reason his men had died, the reason his love was in their bed, alone and cold without him there. They would pay. _****_

Lay your head down child  
I won't let the boogeyman come  
Countin' bodies like sheep  
To the rhythm of the war drums  
Pay no mind to the rabble  
Pay no mind to the rabble  
Head down, go to sleep  
To the rhythm of the war drums

His mind churned in the sounds and pleas from those around him. His mind reeling back into his adolescence when he enjoyed such a guilty pleasure of killing without reason. Now he enjoyed it with reason, and with vigor. The people screaming to fall back, trying to escape, trying to live after what they had done to his people. He didn't allow that. He sent his sand after them, made then scream, made them bleed, made them die. The blood was everywhere; on the ground, in his sand, over his own body, coating the dead bodies like a second skin. The bodies of his enemies fell to the ground in sickly thuds, pounding in his ears, like drums. Like war drums. The rhythm of war, the one they had brought upon themselves, the pounding of war, of violence, of death. The rhythm of him, protecting his people and his Sakura, who was still at home, in bed, naked, awaiting his return. Completely unaware of the killing and fear that he was bring upon these very much deserving people. Ignorant. The way he liked her to be in these cases. The thought made him want to get back to her faster. He had to finish up. When the last scream was heard, the last deadly crunch of bones echoed through his land, and the last thud of his war drum sounded, he turned from his valley of the dead, and used his sand to teleport him home. Once inside his home, he quickly got into his living room with a basket of laundry. He changed in a blur and quickly found on of his house keepers who was staying late that night.

"Could you go to the border really quick and tell them that I have returned?" he asked kindly. His housekeepers where good people. And this particular one had a habit of doing his errands when Sakura was busy.

The old woman smiled at him and nodded. "Yes of course Kazekage-sama" she said as she bowed lightly to him. Walking past she opened the door left to tell the news. And like that, he walked up the stairs.

Still aware of how his face and hair was most likely still dripping in blood. Unlocking the door to their room Gaara stepped inside and shut it silently. She was still lying on the bed, sleeping peacefully. Just like he had left her. Walking over to her he crawled back into bed, stopping shortly only to grab a towel on the floor and quickly whip his face and get as much blood out of his hair as he could. Removing his shirt he laid down and put his arm around her slender shoulders. She snuggled to him in her sleep and he kissed her forehead. She sighed in content and melted into his embrace. She recognized his warm body and strong arms even in her sleep.

Looking down on her he let his mind wander once more, trying to find peace in his sadistic thoughts that took over from the nights prior events. _****_

I'll be the one to protect you from  
Your enemies and all your demons  
I'll be the one to protect you from  
A will to survive and a voice of reason  
I'll be the one to protect you from  
Your enemies and your choices son  
They're one and the same  
I must isolate you  
Isolate and save you from yourself

He was there to protect her, to keep from the world's violence and ugliness as best he could. The demons of the world that swarmed around in everyday life would be vanquished by him. He took away her choice when it came to him. She liked it like that, he liked it like that. There was no reason for her to leave him. He took away the voice of reason in her head. And she knew it too, it was one thing she did know. And she was fine with it. Which only served to feed the fire of his need. He isolated her from the evils of the world. Isolated her from negative things and showed her nothing but good and happiness. _****_

Swayin' to the rhythm of the new world order and  
Counting bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums  
The boogeymen are coming  
The boogeymen are coming  
Keep your head down, go to sleep  
To the rhythm of the war drums  


Laying next to her he looked out the window to the village, over the wall, and to the endless sea of sand that was his to command. This was his domain, his element, his land. This was all something he cherished. Me needed, he would be nothing without. But with it, he could do anything, defeat anyone, he could change the world if he put his mind to it. He had the power, he had his loyal villagers, he had his loving companion. He had what he needed. Nothing more, nothing less. His mind started to get fuzzy as his weariness caught up with him. This was his world he lived in. the world were he had his Sakura in his arms every night, his people protected and happy, this was his world order. The one he ruled with a fair hand in his village and an iron fist to outsiders.

His thoughts quickly fell into subconscious and he let it. Knowing full well that his people were safe, and his dear and precious Sakura was sleeping contently at his side. Everything was right in his world. Just like they always should be.

_**Stay with me  
Safe and ignorant  
Just stay with me  
I'll hold you and protect you from the other ones,  
The evil ones, don't love you son,  
Go back to sleep. **_

×愛×▬▬▬×愛×▬▬▬×愛×▬▬▬×愛× _**End**_ ×愛×▬▬▬×愛×▬▬▬×愛×▬▬▬×愛×

_**Okay, so I know this was kinda dark and probably a little sadistic in some cases, but its literally like 5:10am and I don't think I'm going to sleep tonight...again. I did it earlier this week too.**_

_**This was my first song-fic and I hope I didn't disappoint. T~T" **_

_**the song is actually really good. I like it at least. Sorry there was no real GaaSaku "Action" but, I just didn't think it would fit the song that well... and yeah, I really hope my work fit the song!**_

_**I LOVE ALL MY READERS!**_

_**R&R!**_


	2. Snow White Queen

_**Artist:**_

_**Evanescence**_

_**Song:**_

_**Snow White Queen**_

×愛×▬▬▬×愛×▬▬▬×愛×▬▬▬×愛× _**Chapter Start**_ ×愛×▬▬▬×愛×▬▬▬×愛×▬▬▬×愛×

This was all her fault. Everything in his mind was her fault. She brought this upon herself, and now denied it. Denied it with everything she was, everything that belonged to him. Her voice yelled it, her body expressed it, and her temper proved it. The way she didn't back down at his harsh words and violent nature was a perfect display of her defiance toward his controlling habits. Shew as perfect, perfect for him. Everyone else could find flaws in her, but he loved those flaws, he coveted them, they were his to exploit, his to control, his and no one else's. But now, now he wasn't so sure. He still wanted her, needed her, but the thought of her not wanting or needing him enraged him. The thought of another man touching her in the way he did made his blood lust rise to dangerous heights. And it was all, her, fault.

She had wanted to go to Konaha and see her, "friend", that traitor. She wanted to take time away from her life, time away from him, and go see the person that loved her. In a way she did not love him. She said she wanted to pay him a visit and see how they were doing, apparently wanting to clear the water and make sure he knew they were just friends. Even though Gaara was delighted to hear that she wanted to get it through his thick skull that her and Sasuke were never going to be anything, he didn't want her going. With her being a Suna ninja now, she needed his permission to leave, and didn't give it to her. He knew that he could trust her, she would never betray him, but the voice of doubt was something that lived deep inside the minds of every human being on the face of the earth. He trusted her a lot, but he didn't trust him in the slightest. He was obsessed with her much like he was, but when Gaara staked his claim, he staked it well. The Uchiha had tried before to get Sakura in his grasp, and had failed. But he knew Sasuke's darker mind better then Sakura. He was the same way, in a sense. The thought of admitting that he was the same as that pest set sickly shivers up his spine. But he and Sasuke shared one thing in common; they never intended to lose. And with Sakura as the common ground to their ties to each other in this world, one would never see eye to eye with the other. He trusted his companion completely, she would never do anything that included him in a negative way, just the same as he did for her. It was harder to find good intention in his antics, but they were there, they always were. But he could put no trust in the Uchiha alone with Sakura. Even with her superb chakra control and perfect knowledge of the human body and its weak points, Sasuke was still faster, stronger, and a quick thinker in a battle or chase scenario. If he wanted to do something and no one was around, he most likely could. And the thought terrified him. It shook him to his very core. The thought of another man touching her enraged him, but that was if it was her doing as well, but if she had it forced upon her, it would harm her in a way that he might not be able to undo. If she was touched in a way with nothing but greedy intent and selfish need of satisfaction, she may never look at him as a man the same way again. And that thought made him sick to his stomach. When he coupled with her it was for his own pleasure yes, if there wasn't his own need involved they would never partake in such an act. But he mostly did it for her, and her own reassurance that he cared for her to an extent that she did not even know. She loved it to say the least, they would lay awake after a night of passion play and she would just start rambling on and on. He found her inner thoughts and feeling fascinating and he would lay next to her and listen intently, playing with her hair, letting her complain, and talk about her interests, her job, her friends, her habits. Anything she had on her mind, he listened to with great interest. It was his time to love her, to beg her in his own way to stay with him. She belonged to him, but if she didn't want to, it would destroy him.

And now she wanted to leave him behind alone in his village to see the very man who broke her heart and made her childhood a living hell in it's own sense. Her caring for him was fine, her wanting the best for him was acceptable, talking and interacting with a former teammate was also fine with him, but her being with him alone, was not. And she was mortified that she denied her the right she had to see her friends.

_**Stoplight lock the door**_ _**Don't look back**_ _**Undress in the dark**_ _**And hide from you**_ _**All of you**_

"How the hell can you say no?" she asked. Her voice clearly showing her objection to his reply.

"I don't want you seeing him alone. I don't trust him" he stated simply. Not fazed by her impassive face. It had not been the first time she displayed her anger to him and would surely not be the last.

"You don't trust him? He's my teammate and my friend, I have a right" she spat at him.

"You do not have a right to leave the village without my permission and I will not give you that" he said, clearly having a problem holding his temper at her defiance to his will.

"You don't get it do you?" she asked in utter disbelief. "I just want to talk to him. I just want to clear things up, then I'll be back" it was hopeless to try and get him to change his mind when it came to Sasuke, but she never liked to accept defeat.

Gaara stood from the table in the kitchen. They were at home and he did not want this kind of talk in his house. "You will not go and that's that" he stated sharply. "You don't know what he would do if you were alone with him" he stated more quietly, trying to make her understand his worry.

"What on earth would he do?" she asked, angered that he thought so low of her teammate. "He knows that I don't feel that way for him anymore, I just want to make sure that he moves on!"

"Move on?" he snapped. "Move on? Why on earth would he move on? He's obsessed with you! He needs you Sakura. Why can't you see this?" he yelled.

"He dose not! He just needs a little push in the right direction! That's all!" she retaliated.

"His little push in the right direction to him is you getting pushed away from me! He wants you to leave me! Because then you'll go to him!" he roared, not fully aware of what his anger was making him say. "If you go to be alone with him you don't know what he might do to you!"

"And you do?" she yelled. "How would you know? You never spent the years with him that I have, you don't know him like I do!"

"I know him a hell of a lot better then you! I know what he want's to do, what he wishes he could do, and I know the way he thinks of you!" he pounded his fist into the wall, cracking it and making Sakura jump slightly, unused to his physical outbursts to her when he was angry. He normally just yelled and yelled, and then left. This was really getting to him. "He wants everything you give to me!"

_**You'll never know the way your words have haunted me**_ _**I can't believe you'd ask these things of me (ever and ever)**_ _**You don't know me (ever and ever)**_ _**Now and ever**_ "I would never give him anything like that!" she yelled. Appalled that he thought she would do such a things as adultery, it was for below her and she knew it would only hurt him, and herself. "And I cant believe you don't trust me!" "I trust you Sakura, but I don't trust him" he said, trying to get her to understand what he meant by his words. But she just wasn't getting it. "I only want whats best for you and this isn't it!" "You think you know whats best for me? Your not me! I'm an adult I can make my own decision!" she spat. Gaara lost his temper. "Not when your in my village you cant! You are mine! You belong to me! And you are not going to run off to that, that thing, and plant little bits of hope in his think head!" he roared. The air churning around him from his chakra, the wind outside started to pick up and the sand began it's unusual behavior that only happened when the Kazekage was pissed, really, really pissed. "What if I don't even want to belong to you, huh?" she saw the anger rise dangerously fast in his eyes. "I am not a possession!" she stated with fury burning behind her eyes. Sand burst through the door and swarmed in the house. The wind was howling outside blew it's way into the house. Gaara stood there, wind and sand raging around him, glaring. His hands were fisted at his side, his loose clothing and hair blew in the raging winds, and his eyes were solid, glaring, deadly. He tensed up and focused all of his emotion on the defiant, and enraged woman before him and spoke slowly in a low voice, dripping anger. "You, belong, to me!" he roared. _**You belong to me**_ _**My snow white queen**_ _**There's nowhere to run**_ _**So let's just get it over**_ _**Soon I know you'll see**_ _**You're just like me**_ _**Don't scream anymore my love**_ _**'cause all I want is you**_ Sakura gasped in fear. He rarely got this way with her. He only yelled and then walked out, only to come back later that night or the next morning and make a sorry excuse for an apology, but an apology none the less. He wasn't good with admitting that he was wrong, it seemed to be against him, but he tried very hard when it came to her, and that was usually all it took for her to accept the attempt. But this time was different. This time, he was really mad. This time he let his anger get the best of him in her presence, that never happened. The sand that swirled around him and the howling wind was a terrifying thing in itself, but when it coupled with his demonic and sadistic angered aura, and his deep scowl and obvious fury, it was simply horrifying. All the she wanted was to see Sasuke, was that so much to ask? His sand was out of control, his aura was deadly, and his look was menacing. She was afraid of him, for the first time in years she was afraid of him, but she knew why he was like this. He was afraid for her. He didn't trust Sasuke alone with her. But she would never betray him, or anything close to that. She loved him, he just needed to be reminded of that. But she was scared, and didn't know how to calm him down from this point if internal rage he had. "Gaara!" she yelled, fear obvious in her voice. He didn't listen, she could sense his chakra signature getting darker. "Gaara please, stop!" she begged, backing away from him and bumping up against the counter. She closed her eyes tight and brought her hands up to cover her ears, not wanting to hear the sand ad wind that was a product of his anger. "Please Gaara, please stop!" _**Wake up in a dream**_ _**Frozen fear**_ _**All your hands on me**_ _**I can't scream**_ _**I can't scream**_ She was afraid, just like she should be. Gaara moved quickly, getting to Sakura's side in an instant. He grabbed her hands and tore then away from her ears. She gasped and looked at him with wide eyes. She realized that she was sitting on the counter. 'When did I get up here?' she thought. He grabbed her knees and pulled them around his waist. Sakura gasped at the contact, not expecting him to do this now of all times. "Gaara?" she gasped out. He had his head lowered and was looking toward the floor, dark energy still radiating from his body. The sand was starting to settle and the wind was starting to die down as he did his best to compose himself. "Wha-What are you doing?" she asked out of breath, taken completely off guard at his way dealing with his anger. "This" he said sharply. "This is what he want's" he sounded like he was pleading to her, begging her to understand. He brought his hands around her body and pulled her close, burying his face into her neck. Sakura's hands were trapped against his chest as her face was pointing to the ceiling, giving more access. He spoke in a hushed voice against her neck, almost to quiet for her to hear, almost. "And I don't want to give him this" "Gaara," she started to say, trying to ignore the way his body felt against hers, but he cut her off. "You don't know how he thinks of you Sakura, and I don't blame you for that, I just don't want you to go off alone with that man and end up getting hurt" he pulled her closer, trying to mold them together, Sakura tried to free her hands. The sand was almost completely at ease now, and the wind had stopped. "I cant ignore the twisted way he thinks about you even though your with me." _**I can't escape the twisted way you think of me**_ _**I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep (ever and ever)**_ _**I don't sleep (ever and ever)**_ "Gaara," she whispered, taking her hands away from his chest and bringing them to coup the sides of his face. "I would never do anything like that" she said quietly, sweetly, trying to get him to understand. "I could never betray you like that, or in any way for that matter" he brought his hand around from her back and placed it over hers, leaning into her touch and closing his eyes. "It's not you I don't trust, it's him" he said quietly, turning his head to kiss the base of her palm, making her shudder. A blush creeped across her face and she tried to hide it. Gaara knew Sasuke could only dream of seeing this reaction from her by his hands, but he still hated to think of it. "It may not even be a choice for you when it all comes down to it" he heard her breath hitch, she had understood the meaning of that at least. He looked at her with those intense jade eyes and her blush deepened. "Do you really want to get this from another man?" he asked. Using one hand to pull her closer to him, while he trailed light kissed down other arm. Sakura gasped when he pulled her closer, deepening the contact he had with her. She thought about what he had said. If another man did this to her, she would feel dirty, violated, and afraid. But when he did, she felt adored, cherished, and safe in his arms. He was the only one to make her feel like that, and that's how she liked it. He looked at her and tried his best to think of something to say that would make her stay. She was his, she belonged to him, and he didn't want her going away from him, ever. He was nothing without her. _**You belong to me**_ _**My snow white queen**_ _**There's nowhere to run**_ _**So let's just get it over**_ _**Soon I know you'll see**_ _**You're just like me**_ _**Don't scream anymore my love**_ _**'cause all I want is you**_ She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her close. She shook her head and answered his question. "No, never" she said, entangling her hands in his blood red hair. He grasped her hips and pulled her against him once again, putting the right amount of pressure on the spot he knew she liked. He breathed a soft moan and gripped him more tightly, securing him in her legs. He kissed his way from her collar bone to the base of her neck, then up to the hallow under her ear. She tilted her head to the side to give more access. He spoke in a low voice, full of satisfaction and desire. "Good" he entwined his fingers in her soft hair and puller her to look at him before leaning down and claiming her lips in a hard, yet living kiss. Sakura moaned at the feel of his body pressed to hers. He was a great kisser and he knew it. And more often then not, he used his knowledge to his advantage and overtook her senses before she could ever voice a complaint, not that she would be complaining anyway. He drove her crazy in the greatest way she could ever imagine, and again, he knew it. Sometimes him knowing things just wasn't fair. But then again, deep down she liked it when he overpowered her. It made her feel alive and desired, wanted and powerful. She had to be if she could bring the almighty Kazekage stop his work in the middle of work and come seek her out, for no reason really. But he tended to do it on a rare but regular basis. But now she was content with just being against him, letting him do as he pleased. She was doing just what she always did. Letting him have his way with her. Just the way he like and d the way he knew she liked it. She could bring him to his knees if she wanted to, just the thought of her would keep him from work. But she never chose to. And he was fine with that. He held her close to him and kissed her thoroughly, taking her breath away. She moved with him just like always, edging him him on just like always, and driving him mad, just like always. Every time they were together he lost his mind in the way she felt, and how responsive she was, and how she would say his name while he worked his magic. It drove him to the brink of insanity, and he loved it. _**I can't save your life**_ _**Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting**_ _**I'm losing my mind**_ _**And you just stand there and stare as my world divides**_ Sakura was lost in sensation after sensation as the man above her did everything in his power to remind her who she chose to love, and live for. He did a very convincing job, he always did. He payed close attention to her body, and made her feel things that other woman would kill to feel. He gave her things no no else could, gave her himself, his love, his heart, his time, and his devotion. It was more then enough really, but he never ceased to give her everything to make her happy. He put his time into what they did in the bedroom. He didn't just hope up and just have the 'okay lets get this over with' attitude. It was more like the 'I want to see how long I can make this last, and maybe I'll even beat my old record' kind of attitude. She inwardly giggled at his male pride he took so high when it came to pleasuring his woman. But she was quickly distracted from her own little distraction as Gaara noticed her wondering mind, and brought her back to reality. He moved against her, inside her, touching her, caressing her, everything. He knew were she liked to be touched, knew what made her tick, and knew what blew her mind. She didn't really know when they got into the bedroom, but they were there now, and she was pressed against the soft bedding, being held in such a loving and protective way, she really didn't care much for the world around her except the man above her, Gaara. Her Gaara, her sadistic lover, her own personal tamed demon. He made sure not to be too rough with her, she was breakable, anything was compared to him, but she was tougher then a lot of things which came in handy, since he had a bad habit of breaking things all the time. He cradled her just right, held her tight enough to make her feel at one with him, whispered sweet nothings in her ear that made her blush and feel so wonderful about herself that all of her self consciousness flew out the window. She was his, she belonged to him and she knew that he liked to think that way, and she openly let him. She was his after all. And she liked that fact. And so did he. _**Say you belong to me**_ _**My snow white queen**_ _**There's nowhere to run**_ _**So let's just get it over**_ _**Soon I know you'll see**_ _**You're just like me**_ _**Don't scream anymore my love**_ _**'cause all I want is you**_ Sakura lay in the bed next to her hot headed love and snuggled closer to him. He had his arm around her and was staring at the ceiling, something he had a habit of doing. She leaned up on her elbow and looked at him, watching as he averted his attention to her. "Gaara?" she asked quietly. "Hm?" he replied lazily. "I still want to go see Sasuke, but I'd be willing to compromise" she suggested. "Oh really?" he asked a little playfully. She smiled and nodded her head. "What did you have in mind?" he asked wearily. "Well what if you just come with me?" she said with a smile, her beautiful smile that always left him breathless. He smiled at her and pulled her closer to kiss her gently and lay her down in her spot next to him. She snuggled up to him again and began to feel the effects of sleepiness over taking her sences as she made herself more comfortable. "I think I would like that very much" She smiled at his answer. "I love you Gaara" he let her words sink in, like he always did when she told him such things. He took a deep breath and sighed it out with a smile. "I love you too Sakura" _**all I want is you**_ _**all I want is you**_ _**all I want is you**_ _**(Forever and ever, ever and ever)**_

×愛×▬▬▬×愛×▬▬▬×愛×▬▬▬×愛× _**End**_ ×愛×▬▬▬×愛×▬▬▬×愛×▬▬▬×愛×

_**Was the ending bad?**_

_**I know the ending really didn't fit the meaning of the song that well, well it might have, I'm not sure. But anyway, I thought the ending kinda fit the lyrics soo...yeah.**_

_**Okay, so I decided that if anyone wants to give me a song that is good and creepy, take the first two for example, I might want to make that into a song fic. I'm running out of idea's. Sadistic songs are kinda hard to come by. Just a suggestion. I'm going on vacation and I wont be back till the 21st or the 22nd. Short I know, but then again I never get out hat much so I welcome it. So don't expect any updates till then on either of my stories. **_

_**I hope the format is good, I had to upload it twice, my first time got messed up, if it's still messed up, I'll redo it again after I get back from vacation!**_

_**I LOVE ALL MY READERS! ^.~**_

_**R&R**_


	3. What I Paid For

_**What I Paid For**_

_**Artist:**_

_**Panic At The Disco**_

_**Song:**_

_**Ballad of the Mona Lisa**_

×愛×▬▬▬×愛×▬▬▬×愛×▬▬▬×愛× Chapter Start ×愛×▬▬▬×愛×▬▬▬×愛×▬▬▬×愛×

The place was filth. Absolute filth. Lose women and horny men roamed the dirty and mud covered streets as the sun fell in the west. The large stone buildings cast black shadows over the maze of ally ways. One could practically smell in the dank air what was happening here. The selling of human beings. There was a large open town square that held a wooden stage were the prisoners, sedated and temporarily stripped of their abilities were sold like animals to the slaughter. Some people, so few have been told, held personal grudges for certain villages and would buy these people just to kill them, to state their thirst for vengeance. These people that were being auctioned off were beaten, battered, and starved prisoners of war. Sold as slaves if men, or sold to the wealthy for entertainment if a women. This place, this village far off from any authoritative eye, was a trading center of human beings and an entertainment jungle for the young and wealthy. Being a woman in the these streets was dangerous enough, but being a stranger intent on taking what did not rightfully belong to him was even worse.

The dark shadows and maze of stone walk ways did very well in hiding the cloaked man that walked through the village. His feet splashed in the broken brick pavement, echoing in the dark air. The cackle of far off men reached his ears as the neared the end of the dark ally. There were women standing beside buildings that promised a night of pleasure and delight. Their clothes were exotic and enticed the part of a man that held his mind fast with instinct. But the cloaked figure moved past these women who called out to him with ease. He was on a mission. He had a duty to do and would not be distracted by women such as them when he had greater matters to attend to. He looked desperately for the building he had been instructed to find. There was a woman there. A woman who had been captured in war and, from what he had been told, was sold to a merchant that owned one of the many whore houses in the village, and - once again only from what he was told - this is where the woman was. He had been told to retrieve this prisoner of war, take her away from the village, and bring her home safely.

After what seemed like hours of walking around the village he began to grow tired of searching. He could smell the change in the air, he could feel it get heavy with the humidity of the oncoming storm that he had noted was gathering in the distance and the way the slight breeze had stilled and the air fell quit save for the laughs and footsteps of the others around him. He did not pull back his hood, but he ran his fingers through his thick crimson hair. Rubbing his eyes he peered out ahead of him, hearing footsteps approaching he locked eyes with a skinny boy with a smug grin exiting one of the taller buildings around the town square. After the boys eyes met with the deep teal of the hooded man his smirk left and he looked to the ground as he hurried by, careful not to get too close. Looking up at the building, seeming to have already forgotten about the boys look of unease, he saw the sign he was looking for. The brothel he had been searching for. His eyes scanned the windows until the rested on one from one of the upper floors, it was open and the mesh curtains blew in the breeze of the approaching storm.

There was a woman sitting in the window, her dress she had been forced by its sewn designs to hang off of her shoulders as she watched the storm clouds come closer to the village. Her hair was thrown into a careless bun and pieces hung in her face. Her eyes clearly showed sorrow and shame, longing and desperation. She needed to get out. And that is what he was there for. It was his mission to come here to this ungodly place and retrieve her, and now that he had found her there was only one thing on his mind, her; Sakura Haruno.

Without wasting anytime he went inside the building, which was the most decorated and clean one he had seen, and found the closest thing that looked like a person in charge.

"Good day sir." the man said politely. "Is there anything I can interest you with?"

The cloaked man kept his cool and smiled like every man that came through these doors. "I think there is." He leaned closer and looked around as if about to tell a dark secret. "I have heard rumors that you have come across some new material if you catch my drift." The man he who spoke to him nodded once. "I have also heard that she is a true sight to behold and very nice when it comes to the, uh, finer things in this establishment."

"Well a beauty yes, but she still has to get used to the life here. But other then that I have had no complaints from my customers after she was put in her place a few weeks ago. She's been behaving quite nicely for business, why?" the man asked with an evil grin. "You should know that it costs much more to spend time with my new girls then the older ones."

"Oh I know." Out of his cloak the man pulled out a pouch practically bursting with gold coins. "No paper money for me, I prefer the gold coins. I assume that even half of this will do?"

The man before him lit up at the sight of the money. "Oh yes good sir! These will do perfectly." He took the pouch and emptied out a few coins, counted, and took a few more before giving it back. "She is right upstairs, last room on the left at the end of the hall." The owner of the building was far too busy counting his new shiny loot to put even the slightest amount of care into his words.

"Thank you," the cloaked man said as he turned to the stairs.

"Oh wait! I know you paid generously, but she did just have a customer, she may be a bit tired from the looks of it. That guy left as happily as could be!"

"I'll keep it in mind," the man said darkly as he stared at the staircase, forgetting his polite and friendly facade. He regretted not stopping that man on the street who exited the building, letting him pass was now something that he should not have let happened. He headed for the stairs and made the climb to find her room.

_**She paints her fingers with a close precision  
He starts to notice empty bottles of gin  
And takes a moment to assess the sin  
She's paid for**_

Finding her room he stood outside the door and let his mind run over all the things that she had been doing. She had been selling herself to men to survive, like a true shinobi, doing whatever it took to see another day. Although it was no lie that he himself was very upset with that thought. The forests dwelling allies to his desert home were just as important to him as his own people. He inwardly laughed at the owners acceptance of him. A cloaked man in such a place carelessly carrying around such grouse amounts of money? He had accepted it without a second thought at the sight of the shiny coins, just like a true man of greed would. But he couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that such a self respecting woman like Sakura would so willingly sell herself. It seems as though a simple beating had broken her, it was not the Sakura he had come to know through his sister, there had to be something else. Then it hit him, realization set a jolt of satisfaction through him as a smirk crossed his lips.

'Clever girl...' he thought smugly as he tapped on the door. It didn't open right away and he quickly lost his patience and forced it open.

The room was full of furniture and blankets thrown about the chairs and tables. The stone floors and walls had steps leading to different low lying levels of the complex room, he would have rather liked the layout if it weren't for what type of place the room actually belonged to. There were soft looking rugs on the floors that covered the cold stone, thick curtains on some of the windows and large drapes on others. The tables that littered the floors were covered with heavy looking material, giving the room a different type of feel, as though the fabrics gave the it the false identity of being a sensual atmosphere. One table in particular was filled with unopened bottles of nail polish and makeup that she had never used, she was not one to indulge in the false looks of beauty. But along with the makeup was empty bottles of hard liquor, the kind that could destroy any man if he had a bottle all to himself in a small span of time, the kind that was used to make you forget your problems and forget the night you had, the kind that was used to chase away your sorrows and make any kind of touch comforting. The thought of her finding the touch of stranger comforting in the slightest bit was nerve racking. It sickened him to no end.

_**A lonely speaker in a conversation  
Her words are spinning through his ears again  
There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for**_

He remember what she had said about herself one night when she had been drinking with his family and himself. She had said that she would never degrade herself and make a fool of herself. She would respect the woman that she was and would never let a man tell her what to do simply because he was a man. He had found pride in her words, respect in the fact that she had said them, and admiration for her independence. But this was a different situation entirely. Looking deeper into the large room he found her at her window, her dress was indeed enticing and clung to her generous features a little too well for the male in him to ignore. Her green eyes faced out the window, rain started to splatter the fabric of her dress, she paid now mind as the storm rolled in faster then he had assumed. She leaned back and he could tell she was holding back her tears. This was too much for any woman he had ever known. Being put through something like this, sold, abused, and used for money; it was something he couldn't imagine being put through when one was so unwilling.

He slid the door shut and once again she didn't seem to notice. He stepped farther into the room, his stealth causing him not make not a sound. He remembered the night that he had been blessed enough to gaze upon her unclothed form, even if only for that evening it was such a sight that his body was thirsty for more, craved the softness of her skin, the sweetness of her flesh, and the innocence that he had taken from her. He wanted it all again. He had come all this way for her, and he wanted what he had paid for. But, being the controlled man that he was he stopped himself, all in good. All in good time.

_**Say what you mean  
Tell me I'm right  
And let the sun reign down on me  
Give me a sign  
I want to believe**_

He cleared his throat and her head whipped around to face him. Seeing his cloaked figure she turned back to window and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Hello." His greeting was simple and his voice was lower then normal, the sight before him of her timid and fearful looks disturbing him more then he cared for.

She paid no mind to his greeting and didn't bother to look at him. "How much did you pay?" she asked quietly, misery clear in her voice.

"Enough."

"Well I'm sorry but I'm quite tired, you might want to ask for a refund and come back tomorrow." Her voice held no sort of apology and he could tell she just wanted him gone.

"I don't think I can do that."

"Look I'm sorry but my last customer really wore me out okay?"

"That's bullshit. You did nothing with him. You just made him think you did." He smirked and took down his hood, exposing his dark red hair and teal blue eyes to the small light of the dimming day.

She could feel her temper start to break as the man frustrated her, she spun her head around to face him and practically yelled in her defense. "Oh yeah? And just how the hell would yo-" She froze. Her eyes meeting with his. She stepped from her window and stood in awe at the sight before her, unable to find her words.

"I know this because I know you." His voice was smooth and caring, his eyes showed relief at the sight of her still having that spark that he liked so much, she still had fight in her, just what he needed to know.

"G-Gaara?" she asked timidly as she stepped forward.

"Sorry I'm late. This place is hell to find."

She forgot herself in the sight of him and ran into his arms. He enclosed them around her in a protective embrace and held her tightly. He could feel her body shake with relief, he was there, for her, he came all this way to a God awful place, for her. The thoughts nearly tore her apart. "I can't believe you came," she said, her voice broken and weak.

"I can. Like hell I was going to leave you here." He moved to a small couch and sat her down, making sure to sit next to her, keeping her in his arms. "Everyone was so worried when you didn't come back Sakura, what happened?" he asked with worry. "People were starting to talk, you know how gossip goes, they started to think that since there had been no word of you for so long that you had not bothered to try and contact us."

"And what? They sedated me and took away my chakra controlling abilities, that's why I'm still here. If I don't eat I die, and the put the stuff in my food, but if I try and escape with my abilities they hunt me down before I leave the village." She became quiet and looked to the floor. "Trust me, it's happened."

Gaara stiffened. The beating the man had mentioned earlier was not from a lack of cooperation that they had beaten her, it was because she had already tried to escape. "I'm sorry I couldn't have come sooner. When we found out where you were I insisted that I be the one to come and get you. People were starting to say that you were willingly staying here. I, among most other, refused to believe that."

"Well thank you. I need to get out of here. I'm running out of chakra to do the mind trick I've been using to get out of sleeping with these men." She started to shake and her lower lip quivered with her tears. "I hate it here."

Gaara pulled her close and placed her head on his chest in reassurance. "Don't worry, it's not like you actually slept with them."

Sakura shook her head. "But they think I did. They know who I am here Gaara, what if word gets out? What if they tell others what they thought I did for them? I could be ruined Gaara." Her voice shook with fear and dread as the possibilities of what could happen to her reputation, her carrier, and the rest of her life filled her head. "I can't be seen like that."

"Don't worry, we're going to make everything right. We'll make sure your name is cleared of everything this place made you look like."

"Good!" She gripped his shirt and looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "Then lets go. Right now. Please, I have to leave here!"

Gaara shook his head. "I know you want to go but we can't, the storm is almost here and it would be bad to have you leave through a storm like that in such a condition. We need to get you better cloths anyway," he trailed off as he glanced down at her dress. Clinging to her body and the laces undone and letting the sides of the fabric hang loose.  
_**  
Mona Lisa,  
You're guaranteed to run this town  
Mona Lisa,  
I'd pay to see you frown  
**_

Sakura blushed instantly and quickly pulled her dress together. She shot up out of the seat and turn away from him to try and tie the laces of her dress with her shaky hands. "Goodness, I'm sorry, I-uh, haven't gotten around to putting that back together...yeah..."

"Come come now Sakura," he said in a smooth and amused tone. "It's nothing I haven't seen already, or would mind seeing again for that matter." He leaned back on the couch and waited her reply with a smug satisfaction.

Sakura tried a nervous laugh. "Gaara, that was almost a year ago."

"Nevertheless, it happened, wouldn't you agree?"

She rolled her eyes at his clam antics. "To disagree would make me a liar."

"Then don't disagree," he offered simply as he sat up to take her into his lap. She yelped at his actions and struggled against his hold.

"Gaara just because it happened doesn't mean it should have!" she said as she struggled against him.

"So you regret it?" he asked with mock hurt in his eyes as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

Sakura took in a deep breath and thought for a moment. "Well, we were drunk at the time."

"And? I remember everything perfectly and by the looks of it," he said playfully as he pointed out her growing blush. "So do you."

Sakrua shifted uncomfortably in his lap. This was just what he had done the last time, he had conned his way into getting her to sleep with him. She wanted no such thing again, she didn't want to be used. "Gaara please..."

"Oh yes," he said darkly as he held her tighter. "Beg me."

"Gaara no!"

As if on cue he froze, her stern voice telling him that getting what he wanted was going to be more then just a simple challenge. He sighed. "What?" he asked with slight annoyance in his voice.

"We can't, not..." she stopped, catching her words before they could flow past her lips.

Gaara, catching her hesitation saw it as an opportunity. "Not... what?" he asked, his voice holding the demand to finish her statement. When she did not speak and bit her lip to keep from saying the words he demanded he placed a small kiss on the back of her neck, her soft hair being brushed away and twirled in a way he knew she liked with his free hand. "Not what?" he murmured once again.

She gasped at the feel of his lips against her skin. She shuddered when he brushed away her hair and his breath ghosted across her exposed neck. "Not here," she said quietly as her body forced her to answer as it reacted to him.

"Why not? Everything is right here." He pulled her closer and continued to kiss the back of her neck and between her shoulder blades, causing her to arch forward at the slight tickle his breath caused. "No one would have to know that you actually served just one of your customers. It could be our little secret."

"As tempting as it is Gaara, I'll have to pass." She mumbled her words and tried to keep his ever wondering hands from diving into the front of her dress.

"Why is that hm?"

"This isn't the right...uh...atmosphere."

"Well then, when the storm lets up we'll go straight to the hospital to get you fixed up, and then back to my place. How's that sound?" he asked causally with a smirk.

"Gaara," she sighed in annoyance. "No."

Gaara, being himself and not liking to not get his way when it came to her moved very swiftly as he held her close. Ending up on the floor with her pinned beneath him he leaned down and crashed his lips to hers. Shocked by his actions she tried to push him off but the sweet sensation of his skin against hers sent shivers across her body that rendered her weak. He twined his fingers through her hair and pulled at the sensitive hairs, causing goosebumps to rise on her flesh. She arched up into him with her arms pushing on his chest.

When he released her for air she sucked in a desperate breath and breathed heavily as the blush ran ramped across her features. "I came all this way for you Sakura," he said in his low and dangerous voice. "I have paid for you, and I intent to have what I have paid for."

Sakura starred at his eyes with a sort of twisted fear. It excited her, although she knew it shouldn't.

Gaara smirked, seeing the spark in her eyes. "Your just lucky the rain stopped." Sure enough the patter of the rain had stopped, the large storm turning course on a dime and running just by the town, making it possible for them to escape while the others of the town were still inside sheltered from the storm they thought was going to come. He pulled her to her feet and yanked on his cloak, pulling her into him and fleeing the room through the window. Landing expertly they ran through the village as quietly as the wet ground and puddles would let them. Sakura tried desperately to ignore the fire raging in her heart and the heat that crept its way across her body from his touch. She tried to tell herself that it was wrong, that it would never work, and that it should never, ever, happen again. It was true after all, the Kazekage of such a powerful nation deserved better then just a medic. He deserved someone who wasn't as shy when it came to the more intimate acts with her body, he deserved someone who could always be there for him and not have to constantly be on call for work; he didn't deserve her. And she was sure that he felt the same, at least, that's what she wanted him to feel.

To forget her and leave her behind so that she could move on was what she wanted. But if he kept up his little game of cat and mouse, with her being the helpless mouse and him being the ferocious feline, she was sure that she would one day lose, and give in, and fall in love with a man she was afraid, no, terrified to lose.

Heading for the village gates they made their way out of the village under the cover of the shadows, never being seen, never being heard, never being caught. Gaara took Sakura away, helped her escape, and neither one of them even bothered to entertain the thought of looking back.

_**He senses something, call it desperation  
Another dollar, another day  
And if she had the proper words to say,  
She would tell him  
But she'd have nothing left to sell him  
**_

Sakura sat on her bed in the hospital in Suna. The bright white lighting of the room was border lining on giving her a headache. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. The room was quiet save for the humming of the medical machines she was hooked up to. She had been alone now for almost two hours. When they arrived in Suna they welcomed Gaara back like he was a hero, people fawned over the news of him retrieving a missing person all by himself with no problems to be seen in the shadiest village known the them in their area. He was a master worrier and a powerful shinobi, he was the Kazekage, and she was just the medic that he had to go and get. She had even caught some people glaring at her when they noticed the protective way that he held her, the way he seemed reluctant to give her up to the doctors when they entered the hospital, and the way he paced in the lobby when she was being examined – even though his sister had begged him to calm down. He had been worried, was the conclusion that she had come to, he had worried about her when she went missing. The thought in itself made her heart fill with warmth, she didn't get the warmest welcome, seeing as where she came from wasn't the greatest place to be rumored to be, but his care and worry – along with his siblings – was enough for her to be comfortable.

Falling back on the mattress she brought her knees up to her chest and turned over. Frustration came over her quickly as she tried a different position, and then another, and then another. Nothing seemed to work. There was a throbbing in her core, a sickly chill and ache that she couldn't shake off or ignore. She cursed the doctors here. She had plainly said that she had done nothing with anyone in the brothel, she didn't partake in anything that a "lady of the night" would have done while she was captured, and that she remembered everything impeccably, but no! They didn't believe her. They made her lay down on the stiff hospital mattress, spread her legs, and let them shove cold, hard, metal instruments up her womanhood just to see if she was lying. They claimed to be doing it to make sure that there were no tares, cuts, or damage done to her. But now she lay on the bed, her most private area throbbing at being so rudely stretched, aching with the memory of the cold metal against her soft warmth, and feeling more violated now then she ever had at the brothel where she was prisoner. She buried her face in the pillow and whimpered in frustration as she tried with her own hand to make the annoying sensation leave her.

"You okay?"

Sakura looked toward the door. Gaara stood in the doorway with his hands in his pockets, his voice had been quiet and she could see on his features that his emotions perfectly fit his voice. His eyes were soft and calm, but there was still the worry behind them that he cared little to hide.

"Yeah," she managed to whisper, her voice cracking after her being silent for so long.

Gaara cracked a half hearted smirk and shook his head. "I don't think so. You have your hand in your crotch."

Paying no mind to his blunt statement she laid still on the mattress and asked grimly. "Can I go home now?"

Gaara laughed quietly and crossed his arms, leaning against the door frame with a small smile on his face he answered. "You know you are welcome at my house any time you want."

Once again Sakura sighed at his choice of words. "You know what I mean Gaara." Her voice was quiet and tired as she looked away from him.

Gaara looked to the floor and kicked at some imaginary dirt in thought. He spoke quietly, almost hurt. "You don't want to spend the night with me?" he asked keeping his eyes low. "I won't let you leave my country in this state, you need rest you know"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "And? You think that if I spend the night with you I'll get much rest? With you there?"

Gaara looked up at her and cracked a smile. "Of course, but the resting will come after words."

"Gaara, you're ridiculous," she stated flatly as she rolled her eyes.

"Naturally."

"I mean it Gaara," she said sternly.

"As do I," he countered without skipping a beat. "I am fully intending to take you back to my home."

"And I am fully intending on going to my own home, in Konoha, in my own bed." Gaara smirk and gave her a challenging look. She rolled her eyes and gave him a scolding glare. "Alone, you know I mean alone!"

Gaara shook his head. "What you say and what you mean are two different things Sakura." He stepped forward into the brightly lite room. "Come on. Give me a change, one more time. No alcohol this time,just the two of us, nothing else, promise."

Sakura thought for a moment and looked up at him, his eyes locking with hers. She sighed and looked away from him, her heart weary heavy in her chest, it's thumping of her choice ringing in her ears. She had to do this, it was for the best, other might not think it was – they would have killed to be in her position and have it be them that he spoke these word to - but to her, it meant everything.

_**Say what you mean  
Tell me I'm right  
And let the sun reign down on me  
Give me a sign  
I want to believe  
**_

This was beautiful. Absolute beauty. Each movement was filled with a soft and silken sensation as wave after wave of undoubted emotions washed over the two of them. Their lips met in passionate and sensual kisses and he held her in his arms the way that only a man who was truly intent of giving her the pleasure and desire that she deserved could. He did not use her, he did not harm her, he did nothing that he knew she wouldn't want, and he did not abandon her. He was there for her - in this - one of her most desperate times. After being taken away from a place such as that she need to be reminded that there was still good left in the men of the world. She needed to know that they weren't all like that. That they didn't all intend to pay for their night with her and leave her with nothing but shame. She was a person, who had feeling, emotions, a heart, and desires that not just anyone could give. But he could.

He gave her what she craved, what she wanted, what she need. He gave it to her time and time again as he chased away the horrid memories of being captured, beaten, bought, and sold to pigs for the change in their pockets. She was Sakura Haruno, one of the most revered and cherished parts of the medical field in the surrounding lands. She had a mind unlike any other, and that mind, at the moment, was focused only on him. As he held her with the care and love that he felt for her he couldn't help but be captivated by the thought that all it took from him was some quiet persuasion and she broke, she succumbed to him, she gave her everything to him. But with the beatings and sedation of the that retched place, she still found a way out of what they forced her to do. She still did not give in and do their bidding, even if it meant living for another week. But with him he knew she was more then willing. He knew that she had only been telling him no because of the complications of their villages and the space between them. She was afraid that if she let herself be with him that the complications would only allow them to fall apart, but he was determined to convince her other wise.

She held him as close as she could as they moved together, waves of pleasure and emotions filled her heart to the point of making it feel like it was going to burst. Feeling the need to great to deny she took her advantage while he was distracted by the heavenly sensation of their coupling to grip his hair and pull him to her and mesh their lips together. He gripped her hands as they cupped his face and drew his brow together as the sensation between them grew with every contact and every movement. She pulled away as a moan escaped her lips when he used an extra hand to message a sensitive spot on her lower back. He moved his lips to her neck as he breathed hard, trying to find focus in his continually clouding mind.

"I love you..."

He heard her whisper like it was water in a drought, like it was a cool breeze on a dangerously hot day, like it was the one thing he had always wanted, needed, and begged to hear from her. He looked into her eyes and smiled. "Then stay with me. Don't leave." His voice was quiet, hopeful and needing.

She nodded and pulled him into her again, holding him with her entire being and losing herself in the wondrous way that he, only he, could make her feel. "I'll never leave you, not again."

_**Say what you mean  
Tell me I'm right  
And let the sun reign down on me  
Give me a sign  
I want to believe  
**_

Gaara laid with his arm around her shoulders as she slept in peace. He stared at the ceiling with a smirk on his face. Smug satisfaction and content were clear across his features. Looking down at her form as she slept he thought over the events of the day. It was a long day filled with adventure that he had been longing for in his boring day to day routine of meetings and paper work that his position had lately been consisting of. He had almost wanted to kick himself really. After all he had ever said about her, all he had ever done with her, and all that he had ever felt for her; he was no better then the scum that roamed the streets of her village dungeons, he had paid for her. He had bought her. He gave someone who was intent on selling her body and mind to men they did not even know just to see her.

But with him he had a redeeming quality. His saving grace was that he took her away and saved her from that life. He gave her not only what he wanted, but what she wanted as well. He knew that she didn't have faith in her ability to please him, but little did she know that having the woman he loved love him back was enough for him. When he looked at other women all he saw was her, and that's all he wanted to see. She was more then worthy to be with him, it was he who felt like he had been cheating her out of some other guy who had the potential to be better then him. This man would have never tried to kill her or those close to her, his man would have no horrid and bloody past, and this man could give her love and cherish her. But the fact that this potential man was not him made his blood boil.

He loved her, she loved him, and that was the way it was going to stay. He could give her anything she wanted, anything she desired could be hers in a heartbeat. And that was it; his redeeming quality in what he had done. He could have very easily just broken into the brothel without being noticed and gotten her out without a second thought. But no. He purposely went to the keeper and paid for her, he bought her for extra reassurance that she would stay with him. Telling her so was out of the question, it was mainly for him that he did this act, but he had done it because he did love and cherish her.

He looked down at her sleeping form and smiled. Placing a kiss on her forehead when she stirred from a dream, he drew her close and got comfortable for the blissful rest ahead of him. She was here with him of her own free will and she knew that what they did had been her choice. Looking ahead to the future he saw her, in every aspect of his life he saw her, and he couldn't, nor would he have wonted, to picture it any other way.

_**There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for**_

_****_

×愛×▬▬▬×愛×▬▬▬×愛×▬▬▬×愛× Chapter End ×愛×▬▬▬×愛×▬▬▬×愛×▬▬▬×愛×

_**I don't think this is **_**that**** _good. It's not that graphic at the end but I wasn't in the mood to go through all the gory details, it takes waaaay too long and I needed to get this done. But at least I fucking updated _SOMETHING_! I mean what the hell is wrong with me! You guys deserve better then this. You all really do. For those of you who are still sticking with me, and I don't blame you if you aren't, I really love you and appreciate you!_**

_**I'm going to try and Update Seeing Double sometime soon, Like I really am going to try. I just feel so bad for neglecting this for soooo long. I really don't try to, I just kinda forget sometimes... Not to mention I hate being a girl and actually neglect things because of...as much as it shames me to admit because I always thought I would never the type to, a stupid guy. Why must men always distract us from what we are passionate about? DAMN YOU GOD FOR GIVING US ATRACTIVE PEOPLE OF THE OPPOSITE SEX!**_

_**Sorry for not updating Festival days either, I know that's a lot of peoples favorite of mine, but I only have like have of a chapter thought out, and I need a larger plot now that they took care of Sasuke...for NOW! MUAHAHAHAHA! No, but seriously, I need a better plot now. The festivals are almost over! Where did the time go! D':**_

_**I REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY LOVE ALL OF MY READERS!**_

_**3 3 3 3**_

_**(hearts – stupid computer won't do symbols so I'm not sure if this will turn up or not!)**_

_**R&R**_


End file.
